


Different Sides to Different Stories

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aww, you are so cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Sides to Different Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for episode 8x10, The Lesson.

“Hello beautiful.”

Erin looked up from her book and tried her best not to smirk.

“Please don’t tell me that you're drunk and horny.” She said.

“I'm not drunk.” Dave shook his head.

“You guys were having a lot of fun down there.”

“Why didn’t you come down and join us?” he asked walking into the bedroom.

“I don't know; I just feel…”

“This is your house too and they all know it.”

“That doesn't mean they want to invite me to play charades.” Erin said.

“How do you know we were playing charades?” he began to undress. She was watching him and Dave liked that.

“No other game in existence is played with that much enthusiasm late at night.”

“Well there's one…”

“That’s not a game David. I'm uncomfortable around Alex Blake.”

“I know.” He nodded. “We’re going to have to do something about that.”

“It’s called avoidance and it’s worked well for years. Don’t give me a lecture.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And don’t call me ma'am either.” Erin went back to her book.

“Spencer has a girlfriend.”

Dave put his jewelry on top of the dresser. Then he opened the first drawer and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. He’d had two glasses of scotch so he felt nice and buzzed. There was no need to get drunk; he watched some of his teammates do that. But he’d had just enough to fall into dreamless sleep and maybe even sleep all night. He was horny though…his wife might be able to help him out with that.

“Spencer Reid?” Erin was back in the conversation.

“That’s what I hear.”

“Did he bring his lady friend tonight?”

“No, I heard this from JJ, who kind of heard it from Morgan, who probably heard it from Garcia since she knows everything. The look on Alex’s face while she said nothing pretty much confirmed the entire thing.”

“Aha.” Erin nodded.

“And the most insane part of it all is that I cared. These people are making me care, baby.”

“Aww, you are so cute.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I do it all the time. I'm not going to stop now. You’ve cared about your team for a long time. They aren’t just becoming family.”

“I'm opening up more of my life to them,” Dave said. “It’s not just the other way around anymore. That’s a weird feeling.”

“I see our house might become the spot.”

“It’s our house Erin…I want to share it with you as well.”

“You do share it with me.”

“I meant all of it.” Dave replied.

“I didn’t feel left out tonight if that’s what you're worried about.”

“You're not listening to me and I think you're doing that on purpose.”

“Stop over thinking it or you'll ruin your scotch buzz. Just come to bed.”

“You want to ravage my body, don’t you woman?” Rossi grinned.

Erin just rolled her eyes. There was no need to respond. Other things she needed to respond to but now was not the time. Such inroads had been made between Erin Strauss and certain members of the BAU. She was happy that there wasn’t such animosity and discomfort anymore. She’d started some of the shit storm and did her best to put it to an end. 

Then Alex Blake walked into the room and that all changed. It might be her fault, letting the past dictate the present wasn’t very healthy. But there was unfinished business between the women and eventually it would have to be addressed. Erin wasn’t bringing it up anymore…she was tired of getting slammed. 

She didn’t throw Alex under the bus; at least she didn’t physically do it. Did her actions or inactions set Alex back? There was no doubt about that. Someone always had to take blame in the Bureau and more than half the time it was the person who didn’t deserve it. But Alex persevered and made it to the BAU. 

That didn’t mean all was forgiven for whatever happened nearly a decade ago. That didn’t mean it should be. It was silly to hide up in her bedroom like a child whenever Alex was around but the truth of the matter is that Erin just wasn’t in the mood to be the default bad guy. She didn’t want to ruin people’s good time because of the tension in the air. 

If that meant staying away for a while, so be it. It wasn’t as if she would be missed. If not for being with Dave she wouldn’t have been invited anyway. The party being at her house didn’t matter one bit. Being where she wasn’t wanted or made people uncomfortable wasn’t her thing. There were plenty of other things she could do and enjoyed.

“What are you reading tonight?” Dave climbed onto the bed and gently took the book from his wife’s hands. “Erotic bedtime stories…I like it already. Which is your favorite?”

“I haven’t read them all yet so I can't say.”

“Well there's a great story that didn’t make the book. Do you wanna hear it?”

Erin smiled as Dave wrapped her up in his arms. He put the book on the nightstand and kissed her neck and collarbone. Erin wore one of those deep cut tank tops that she often wore to bed. Those went on Dave’s list of favorite things and his wife had them in every color.

“Is this the one about the FBI agent who stumbles in from the cold and finds the beautiful golden haired girl tending to the fire?” Erin asked.

“Oh shit…I've told this one before?”

Erin laughed, caressing his face and kissing him softly.

“I love you, David Rossi.”

“The rogue FBI agent falls in love with the golden haired girl on sight and he must have her.” Dave said.

“Oh he's gone rogue now?”

“Going rogue makes it so much better.”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded. “What he doesn’t know is that its been so long since a man has touched her the right way, made her feel like she's supposed to feel, she’s looking the agent up and down. He may have come in to get warm but the golden haired girl would much rather get hot.”

“Did I mention he was wet?” Dave asked. “It’s from the raging rainstorm outside?”

“Oh she's wet too, Agent Rossi.”

“Damn you are a sexy, dirty woman.” he laughed. “I love that about you.”

“Lights out.” Erin reached and turned off the lamp.

“I want to hear a story.”

“I want to hear you moan.”

“Baby, I think I might like your idea so much better.”

***


End file.
